Phantom Squad
Phantom Squad is the villainous organization in the games Metal Slug 1st Mission and Metal Slug 2nd Mission. They are a subgroup of the Rebel Army that is hidden within the government. They distribute weapons to various terrorist and revolutionary groups around the world. History Investigations into illegal arm reveals that Phantom Squad are the distributors of the weapons and that they are linked to the Government Forces. They also uncover the distribution center for the weapons and the Squad's top officers: Colonel Hilde Garn and Lt. Colonel Macba. In order to prevent a coup d'etat, the Intelligence Agency of the Government Forces enlists the services of the ultra-elite Special Forces Squad Peregrine Falcons to defeat Phantom Squad. The Peregrine Falcons succeed in doing so, twice. Notable Members Hilde Garn Hilde Garn is a colonel on the Regular Army and commander of the Phantom Squad, a weapons smuggling ring working under the Rebel Army. An expert at guerrilla warfare, he's been working together with the lieutenant colonel Macba to amass a large arsenal of weapons, which included the top secret SV-001 prototype tank from the Regular Army. Macba Macba is an assassin working for the Phantom Squad and the aide-de-camp of Hilde Garn. He assisted Phantom Squad in selling weapons around the world. He is defeated, but returns in the 2nd Mission where he begins a campaign of insurgency around the world and kidnaps several soldiers to hold them hostage. Kanan A commander of Phantom Squad and the main antagonist of Metal Slug: 2nd Mission. Kanan was tasked with constructing the Rebel Rocket so it could be used to bond the Rebel Army's alliance with the Mars People. However, Kanan secretly plotted to use the Rebel Rocket for his own personal gain. Kanan can be heard in an intercepted transmission in Mission 6. He is also mentioned by Margaret in Mission 37. After Gimlet and Red Eye stopped the Rebel Rocket from launching, Kanan popped out and attempted to shoot them with his rifle. However, it only took one shot from our heroes to defeat him. Lt. Wired Also referred to as the Gunslinger, Lt. Wired is an officer in Phantom Squad and the second-in-command of Lt. Colonel Macba, appearing as an antagonist and boss in Metal Slug: 2nd Mission. His role is similar to Sergeant Allen O' Neil from the main Metal Slug games. Lt. Wired should be seen in Mission 26 (Decoy Strategy). He first attacks by shooting his two guns in either a diagonal direction or in a spread of bullets. After taking several hits, Wired equips body armor and moves to the center of the stage. He then attempts to attack the player by throwing grenades at them, even summoning a wire for him to grab so he can toss grenades at the upper portions of the stage. Once he's taken some more hits, Lt. Wired falls down. However, as a last ditch effort, Wired drops some grenades in a final attempt to damage his enemies. Gallery another phantom logo.jpg difference between logos.png|Rebel Army (left) and Phantom Squad (right) Navigation Category:Metal Slug Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations